A working holiday
by FugitiveJuliana
Summary: Bosco and Faith have to work for the holidays ...


Title: A working holiday

Author: Juliana

Warning: minor swearing

Genre: absolute fluff

Pairing: Bosco/Faith

"God, I hate this," Faith complained again.

"What?"

"Working on a holiday. Don't you?"

"Not really. I didn't have any plans, anyway."

"No? You didn't plan on going to your mom's?"

"Nah. She invited me, but I didn't feel like going. She's having her sister and her family over, so she won't be alone. She doesn't need me there," Bosco shrugged.

"Of course she does, Bos. You're her son."

"Well, yeah, but it's ridiculous I'm having Christmas dinner with her every year. I'm not fifteen anymore."

Faith looked at him weirdly, but didn't say anything. She made herself comfortable on the bed and groaned, "Nothing's going to happen here tonight. They did this on purpose just so they'll ruin our holidays."

"Calm down, Faith. If we make this collar, we'll get quite a few points with the brass."

"Like I care. I wanna be home, celebrating, feeling the Christmas spirit. Not being stuck in this dump with you."

Bosco didn't respond and it took her a moment to realize what she had just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

He smiled weakly. "It's okay. I get a lot of that."

He turned to the window, hiding his face from her. This year's Christmas hadn't started well when his date for Christmas cancelled, then Faith and he got a last minute assignment in this uncomfortable hotel and now Faith clearly expressed her feelings about being with him on Christmas. Things could hardly get worse. He hoped at least the thugs would show up so they could arrest them.

"Bosco, you know that's not what I meant," Faith said softly.

"I said it's okay," he replied curtly.

Faith didn't know what to say. He had deliberately misunderstood her. All she had wanted to say was that she'd rather be home than here. She didn't mind being with Bosco, in fact, if she could choose she'd love to spend the holidays with him. Just not here. But now she had insulted him and she guessed the evening would only get worse.

She stood up, she had to stretch her legs after hours of sitting in one place. Their shift would end at eleven and although that was only three hours away, it felt like the evening would never end.

She walked around the room, searching through empty drawers and wardrobes just to make time pass. On a shelf she found two used candles. The discovery gave her an idea. She placed the candles on the coffee table next to the bed and lit them.

"What's that for?" Bosco asked.

"Holiday spirit."

He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"If we have to be here, we can at least make it more comfortable and nice. Don't you think?"

He was staring at the two fickle flames, thinking of how things could have been different. If nothing else, he could've been in a restaurant somewhere, having fun with some curvy chick, they'd go to her place afterwards and he wouldn't have to sleep alone. Now all he had to look forward to after this stakeout was over were the leftovers from last night pizza.

"I guess."

"Come on, Bos. Don't be such a spoil sport. Let's pretend we're home and we're having a good time."

Right, he thought. Didn't you just say you'd rather be anywhere but here with me? It pained him to know he was so unimportant to her and such a burden. But he didn't want her to know that. He decided to play along while they were there and then he'd go home and have a drink before bed so he'd go to sleep more easily. This Christmas would pass too, and the bitterness with it, like all the previous ones had. 

Faith was watching him. She didn't like seeing him sad and dejected. She wished she knew how to make him happy. He had always been there for her. A week ago, when she had found out the kids would be with Fred for the Christmas holidays he even bought her lunch to make her feel better. He had always looked out for her. And it seemed she couldn't do the same for him. She didn't know how to make him happy.

Faith straightened up and walked to Bos. "Why are you in such a bad mood? You were excited about going on a stakeout earlier."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. I haven't slept well last night."

"I really didn't mean what I said earlier. What I wanted to say was that I don't like being here. I'd rather we could celebrate at home. The two of us."

He looked at her doubtfully.

"I mean it," she reassured him.

"All right, all right," he laughed. "I was just beginning to wonder. You've been avoiding me lately."

"What? I haven't."

She made a step back when she saw he meant it. She had no idea what he was talking about.

He threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, you have."

"Like when?" she asked incredulously. "Give me one example." She propped her arms on her hips, looking at him sternly. When he opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbow, he was taken aback by how Faith-like she looked. Lately she hadn't been so spirited and bossy. Her divorce and everything that came with it depressed her. But now she seemed to be getting over it.

"Okay. I'll give you more than one. Last Friday I invited you to Haggerty's and you didn't want to go. Two weeks before that you were the only one who didn't come to the Camelot Cup even though I'd asked you really nicely."

She was surprised he even remembered all that.

"You don't even want me to take you home anymore." He sounded almost insulted.

"I …"

"Yeah?" he challenged her with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to be in your way," she started slowly.

"What?" Now he was sitting upright.

"Well, I didn't want to cramp your style. I thought you'd rather be alone so you could … you know, attract the attention of women." She blushed when she said it. She bowed down and pretended to be fixing the candles on the table. Suddenly she heard him laugh loudly. She looked up startled.

"What?"

"You thought …" He grabbed for his stomach. He couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" she said annoyed.

"You thought I wanted to attract the attention …" He was overwhelmed with laughter again. "You're such a fool sometimes, you know that?"

He wiped at his tears. "What on earth made you think that?"

She shrugged embarrassed. "I don't know. You're single, there's so many single women out there … it seemed natural."

"You forgot something."

"What?" she furrowed her brow.

"You're single too."

She stared at him surprised, not knowing what to think.

"You're not serious," she said at last.

Her words hurt him. He shrugged and laid back down onto the bed. He closed his eyes. 

Faith wanted to say something, she just didn't know what. She had believed she was doing him a favor. Now it seemed he was insulted by her actions. It wasn't that she didn't like being with him. She just wanted him happy. And she had thought he needed a woman for that. What was wrong with that? She didn't understand anything anymore. Even her partner wasn't the same anymore. She wished things wouldn't have changed between them because then she'd at least know what to do. But lately their relations felt tensed and they were both on edge around each other. And for no reason at all. So few things make sense these days, Faith thought.

In the next room was still all quiet. If only those guys would come and they could arrest them and go home. She was getting tired. Especially since Bosco wasn't in a good mood.

There was only one bed in the room and an old chair. She didn't have anywhere to sit comfortably with Bosco sprawled out on the bed.

She was quiet and he didn't hear any movement, so he opened his eyes. She was standing by the window, looking out into the snowy night.

"Wanna come sit down?" he invited her.

She shook her head.

"Come on, I made space for you," he patted the bed next to him.

She realized there was no point in being stubborn since her legs were killing her. She sat down and leaned onto the headboard. He moved a bit further to his side so she had enough space.

"Is it hard with the kids at Fred's?" he suddenly asked.

Before answering she reached for the switch and turned off the lights, the candles were the only source of light in the room now.

"Yeah. I'll have to get used to it though. But they will be with me on New Year."

"That's good."

She nodded even though he couldn't see her because he had his eyes closed. He moved the pillow into a better position under his head and then crossed his arms on his chest. He lay like that quietly for a few minutes.

"Do you miss having company on Christmas?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her. "I have company," he smirked.

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I couldn't have better company than my best friend."

She looked at him dubiously, but she saw his soft expression and she smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Nothing to thank me for."

Faith checked her watch. It was another hour before they could go home. She leaned back. She preferred being in their RMP. There they could at least drive around, not to mention that there was a lot more to do on the streets. Here they just sat and waited and with no results. She feared there would be no extra points with the brass as Bosco had been hoping.

"Bos?"

He didn't answer. She looked at him. He was sleeping like a baby. She giggled when he suddenly snored. She had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't wake him. He didn't stir. She noticed how his face was so much more relaxed during sleep. He didn't look so tense and tired. She could stare at him for ages. He was almost pretty, she thought. His lips were slightly parted and she suddenly wanted to kiss him. For God's sake Faith, she scolded herself.

He mumbled something and then turned to his side. She was disappointed when she couldn't watch him any longer. She leaned back again and tried to relax. Those guys won't be coming any time soon, she thought. She sighed loudly.

Twenty minutes later Bosco suddenly jumped up and looked around confused.

"It's okay. You fell asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me?" He rubbed his eyes.

"There was no need. Nothing moved in the other room."

"Still. I was sleeping and you were on guard."

"No worries."

He stood up and stretched himself. His t-shirt lifted and she could see the muscles on his lower back. Faith only now realized how everything that had happened lately affected her when she all of a sudden wanted to kiss Bosco and touch him. This wasn't natural. She was his partner and such thoughts were ridiculous. She should stop them even before they emerged. But that was so hard.

"How much longer?" Bosco asked from the window.

"Fifteen more minutes."

He sighed relieved. "I thought this shift would never end."

She couldn't agree more.

"So what are you doing afterwards? Having a hot date or going to bed early?" he grinned.

"A hot date."

"Yeah, right."

"What? Why wouldn't I have a hot date?" she asked annoyed. What was so impossible about that?

"No reason. I just thought you were joking," he said apologetically. She remained silent. Bosco was curious and anxious so he had to ask, "You really have a date?"

Faith's pride was bruised so she deliberately said yes.

"I see," he mumbled and turned back to look out the window. It had stopped snowing, but the street was covered with at least two inches of snow. A white fucking Christmas, he thought. Now he just wanted out of this room and go home and sleep and not think of anything. Of anyone. But that wasn't as easily done as it sounded. Not on Christmas, not with Faith on his mind.

Someone knocked on the door and Faith stood up from the bed. Bosco gave her a sign to wait. He pulled out his gun and walked quietly to the door. On the other side stood the two cops that were supposed to take over. He opened the door and let them in.

"Anything?"

"Nope. No sign of them," he said. He picked up his jacket and put it on.

"Have a Merry Christmas, guys," he said mockingly as he followed Faith out of the room.

"Need a ride?" he asked out of habit.

"No," she said tersely. She still resented him and she wanted to punish him for being so insensitive. "I'll take the subway."

He wanted to say how stupid that was when he'd be happy to drive her home, but he thought his words wouldn't be taken nicely.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow then." He tried to sound natural, but his voice expressed some of the sadness he felt. Things just weren't going right.

"I guess," Faith answered without enthusiasm.

In his car he sat for a while, watching her go down the street till she disappeared down an underground entrance. His hands on the freezing wheel, he wondered where things went wrong. She was divorced now. He could finally tell her how he felt, ask her out, now she was available. Yet it seemed like they were further apart than ever. And she had a date tonight.

He drove away from the curb and thought about her all the way home. The apartment felt cold and empty. The dishes from yesterday were still sitting dirty in the sink. He didn't feel sleepy anymore, so he started washing them up. He broke a glass when he incautiously hit the cupboard with it. He cursed.

In his fridge he discovered an open bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a glass and went into the living room. He sat in the dark, tired but sleepless. He could be with Faith now, celebrating Christmas, having a good time, feeling warm and nice. Instead he was alone and tipsy.

After the second glass he decided to go to her place and apologize. Maybe he'd catch her before she went out. He quickly put on his jacket, grabbed the keys. He reached her apartment in fifteen minutes. He ran all the way up the stairs and he was breathless when he reached her door. He knocked without thinking so he wouldn't change his mind. There was no answer. He knocked again. He waited for a whole minute but there was no sound on the other side of the door.

He lowered his head disappointed. More than the fact that she wasn't there it hurt him that she really had had a date. A date with someone that wasn't him. He wanted to sit down in front of her door and wait for her. But he could imagine how stupid that would look. She'd probably laugh in his face.

When he was leaving the building he wasn't rushing anymore, he had nowhere to be. He didn't want to go back home. He knew he'd go crazy in the empty place. He walked down the sidewalk, freezing in the cold, pushing his hands deep into his pockets but to no avail. He was shivering. He then noticed a diner that was still open. Hoping he could get warmer inside he entered and wanted to sit at the counter when he noticed a familiar figure in one of the booths.

"Faith?" he stopped at her table.

She looked up startled.

"Bosco? What are you doing here?"

"I went to your place but you weren't there. Obviously."

She stared at him surprised and embarrassed before she invited him to join her.

He ordered a coffee when the waitress came by. When he saw how Faith was dressed it confused him. You didn't go on a date in jeans and an anorak.

"Why did you go looking for me?"

He stayed quiet while the waitress poured them coffee. He played with the cup, turning it on the saucer, making annoying creaking sounds.

"I wanted to apologize."

He raised his eyes to her. He looked so vulnerable and lost she wanted to hug him.

"It's okay, Bos. I overreacted." She covered his hand on the table with hers. 

"It's not. Because the truth is I've been jealous ever since your divorce. I've been jealous of all the men that probably invited you out on a date. What's worse, you never told me about any of them and when you never had time to go for a drink with me, I kept thinking that you were with someone else, and about what you were doing with them, where you were, were you having a good time. It's driving me crazy, Faith. I'm so lonely and I can't bear the thought of you seeing others."

She was shocked at his outburst, but once the words gained the right meaning in her head, a soft warmth spread through her chest. He was jealous. Bosco was actually jealous.

She leaned towards him. "What are you saying?" she asked tentatively.

He lowered his eyes. With his nail he was angrily digging into a crack on the plastic table. 

"Bos?"

"I want you to go out with me," he said almost aggressively and pointed to his chest. "I want you for myself."

She stared and this time he didn't look away.

"Oh, Bos."

She entwined her fingers with his and caressed his palm with her thumb. "Oh, Bos," she repeated, her eyes moist.

Like he suddenly woke from a trance he stood up and said, "I didn't mean to keep you. You have a date to go to."

After a short pause he added, "I just wanted you to know how I felt. It's Christmas after all," he added with an ironic smile.

She pulled him for his arm. "Wait. Don't go."

He looked surprised but he sat down nevertheless, more jadedly than hopefully.

"I didn't really have a date. I went to your place to tell you that, but you weren't there. Obviously," she smiled. "I was just insulted because I thought you thought no one would ask me out so I lied about the date. I just wanted to be with you. I intended to ask you to have a glass of wine with me, but then things turned out differently."

He remained silent.

"When I came home alone I felt so lonely and sad. I thought my pride wasn't worth it so I decided to go see you. You know the rest."

Her lips were involuntarily spreading into a wide smile. She noticed the diner was decorated in silver and blue glassy balloons and garlands. There was even a small tree on the far side of the counter. She wanted to go home with Bosco and enjoy the rest of the night in her warm and comfortable apartment.

"Are you being serious?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Bos."

He smiled, almost incredulously. This couldn't be happening. Usually when he had a bad day it could only become worse. But this time … It felt like his most secret and cherished dream was coming true. Faith was smiling at him, holding his hand and telling him about how she wanted to be with him. It couldn't be true. Any second now he'd wake up and realize it was all a dream and he'd return into the nightmare of his life.

He leaned towards her and whispered, "I'm not dreaming, am I?" He had to make sure.

"Nope," Faith giggled.

He still wasn't certain when he gestured for her to lean closer. He could see her grayish green eyes, her soft skin and the individual blond hairs that surrounded her face like an aura of light. He kissed her very softly and slowly and when she didn't pull back, he was encouraged to continue. It felt so good his knees went weak. His hand trembled when he caressed the side of her face with still cold fingers. Faith could help him get warmer. He knew he'd love that.

"Bos?"

"Hm?" He had his eyes closed, all he needed was to feel her close.

"Wanna go to my place?" she whispered hoarsely against his lips.

"Hm."

She giggled again. She took hold of his hand and pulled him up. Bosco followed her like an obedient puppy when she lead him out into the street. He stopped and hugged her again, pressing her so close she could barely breathe. He didn't feel the cold anymore as he kept kissing her.

"Come on, let's go home," Faith had to urge him. She wanted to get into her warm apartment as soon as possible. She was looking forward to that bottle of wine in her fridge and a comfortable, warm bed.

THE END


End file.
